


Nautiscarader's 30 Days NSFW OTP(s) challange

by nautiscarader



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Just a bunch of oneshots, SINS lots of SINS, it's not a crossover, there is gonna be a lot of shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've started a <a href="http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/147969894925/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion">30 days NSFW OTP(s) challenge!</a> It will contain mature themes, and won't orient around just one pairing. Rating will either be M or E, depending on how horny I feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked), Wendip, M

A cold breeze swept through the dark room, waking Wendy up. It took her a moment to remember that she has fallen asleep not in their bed, but on the couch, with her boyfriend Dipper snoring next to her. She heard the silent, but steady cluttering of the wooden window, which must have opened itself under the pressure of the strong wind.   
The TV was no longer on, as if it realised that the two young adults no longer needed a company of the movie they chose. 

Wendy quickly tucked her exposed arms underneath the blanket and clamped them around Dipper's body, resting her head on a still-very-much-hairless chest of her boyfriend. Feeling the warmth radiating from his body, her mind started meandering to the countless similar moments they spent on various couches and beds, snuggled in each other's arms. 

It probably started when Dipper and Mabel begun visiting Gravity Falls more than once a year and stayed for the New Year's. Back then, the twins were still small enough for Wendy to snuggle with both of them, watching endless marathons of horrible Christmas specials. 

Then, one summer the puberty fairy did her magic (quite literally, as it turned out) and Dipper caught Wendy's eye for much longer than she wanted to admit. Suddenly, cuddling with each other would send shivers down their spines, and made them almost repel each other. Not from disgust, but from the fear that the other one will notice how pleasurable it was. Otherwise, the bathroom breaks on both sides would have to be much more frequent.

A few summers and a very overdue kiss later rendered snuggling no longer a problem, but something Wendy was looking forward to, especially that now, with Dipper finally being taller than her, she was the snuggled one, finding comfort in Dipper's skinny arms. 

\- Dipper... - she whispered with a slightly throaty voice - The window's open.  
Her actions must have woken Dipper up, as she received a muffled groan as a response.  
\- And it’s cold. - she added.  
Wendy felt Dipper turn slightly, expecting him to get up and lose her precious heat source for a few agonising seconds. But instead, his naked body pressed against hers, trapping her between him and the couch's rest, waking her up completely. 

Their combined moves soon shifted her underneath Dipper, making him fall between legs she kept around him throughout the night. And once Wendy felt his hands roaming her back and sides, she was relieved that he did not close the window, as she predicted their living room might need to be ventilated some time soon.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150002781545/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219245/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-1-cuddles-Naked-Wendip).


	2. Kiss (Naked), Starco, T/M

First came the heat. Marco could not believe how astonishingly captivating Star's body was. Seeing it naked for the first time made his heart beat faster the more he marvelled at it. 

Then came the confusion. He shouldn't be seeing his girlfriend naked. Because the shower he wanted to use shouldn't be occupied. 

Then came the scream.

Star's shrieking filled the bathroom, finally bringing Marco to his senses. He promptly turned around, closed his eyes and ran to the door, apologising profusely all the way. He was about to exit, when her shouting subsided and Star snarled at him, freezing him in place instantly. 

\- Marco Diaz! Haven't you heard about knocking?  
\- Star, I told you, I'm sorry! - he kept explaining, still keeping hands over his eyes, just in case his raging hormones would take over.   
\- And why were you gawking at me for like, eternity?  
\- B-Because you are so breath-taking, Star. 

Marco thought for a moment how cliché his excuse sounded, but then again, no other reason came to his mind. Well, to be precise a lot of reasons were in his mind, but none of them could be spoken openly about.  

\- Do... Do you mean it? - Star's voice was no longer muffled by the curtains.  
\- Sure, Star. - he stammered - Why would I lie to you?

The steam from the shower started expanding, slowly filling the space around him when Marco heard slow, wet steps behind him. 

\- Marco... Turn around. 

Her voice no longer sounded harsh or angry. Slowly, Marco did what the mewnian princess ordered, and slowly rotated himself to face Star. "Face" was a bit of an exaggeration, though.

\- Now the hands, silly - she giggled. 

Marco took the hands from his eyes, wondering what will he see this time. Even though the image of naked Star has already burned in his memory, he could not believe the marvellous sight he was presented with.

His naked girlfriend was standing in front of him, just like before, without anything to obstruct the view. Her legs were crossed and she kept her arms behind her back, giving her sublime breasts and stomach even more exposure. Droplets of water were glistening all around her body, making her form look even more ephemeral and radiant than usual. The only difference was that instead of shock and horror, a slightly mischievous smiled decorated her face this time.   

\- My god...  
\- So, you like it? - Star asked flirtatiously, fiddling with her wet hair.  
\- God, Star, I... I don't know what to say.  
\- Just say that thing you always do - she spoke softly, stepping closer.

Seeing his girlfriend naked was one thing, seeing her naked approaching him completely fried Marco's brain to the point where he could only utter jumbled parts of the phrase Star was waiting for. 

But in the end, she did not need to hear it. The two kissed, pressing her naked body to his half-naked torso, but they had to part quickly when Marco's hands started acting on their own, wandering dangerously close to her waist and thighs.

\- Ah-ah, we will have time for that, Diaz. - Star snapped, grabbing them and gently pushing his boyfriend slightly further away.  
\- S-sorry, Star. That was... pretty amazing.  
\- I know - she sang again, with the same mesmerising and alluring tone - And we're gonna continue that one day.  
\- Yeah... - Marco replied, his mind wandering to the land of fantasies that suddenly appeared on the horizon.

Star stood on her tippy-toes and leaned on him, once more letting him experience the form of her supple breasts.

\- There is one more thing I want to do to you, though, Marco... - she whispered into his ear, seeing goosebumps on his skin forming as she spoke.  
\- W-What's that?  
\- You have entered the bathroom without knocking.  
\- Huh?  
\- Bathroom brushes bubble blast.

A moment later, Marco felt a powerful thrust delivered straight to his solar plexus, propelling him through the entire bathroom, crashing through the door, leaving the figure of naked, wand-armed Star getting smaller and smaller the further down the corridor he was.

He was sure that just before the bathroom door close, he saw Star blowing him a kiss, which surprisingly made the contact with the wall slightly less unpleasant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aslo read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150062511370/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219256/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-2-kiss-naked-Starco).


	3. First time, Wendip, E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This takes place after my story about [Wendy and Dipper's few first times](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6533623))

It was four in the morning when eighteen-year-old Dipper Pines woke up on his bed, knowing he has to check if the dream he was having was not just that. He let out an inaudible sigh when he saw the slim, gorgeous body of his red-head girlfriend sleeping next to him, dispelling all of his fears. All the events of the last nigh, no matter how crazy they were, have in fact happened, turning both of them into more than just a couple, despite all odds.   

The blue daybreak aura slowly started filing up the room, illuminating Wendy's face in the way Dipper has never seen before - at least not outside the realms of fantasies. Her breasts were moving up and down with her slow, steady breathing, allowing Dipper to admire her tempting body he was so privileged to explore a few hours ago. Encouraged by the sight, he lifted the blanket to see that inviting strip of red hair between her legs, when his sudden move woke Wendy up as well.

She murmured something under her nose before she opened her eyes, trying to focus on her boyfriend. The initial look on her face made Dipper slightly worried. Last night Wendy had to escape from an unexpected family get-together, and he knew that alcohol was involved. Even though she assured him that she was completely all-right (and given how easily she unbuttoned his clothes, Dipper chose to believe her), he half-expected her to scream with wide-opened eyes once the realisation sinks in.  
But instead a very smoky greeting escaped her lips, as she adjusted herself in Dipper's bed. 

\- Slept well, Dipper?

If the sight of his sleeping girlfriend was astonishing, then her sexy, soft voice, combined with her alluring eyes and the messier than usual hair was absolutely mesmerising. 

\- Y-Yeah... - he managed to stutter - Did you?  
\- Mhm - she mumbled, closing the distance between them. 

Wendy opened her eyes to meet his, only to notice a concern on Dipper's face.

\- Something wrong, Dip?  
\- What? No, nothing, I was just wondering if, you know, you are okay, or maybe do you have a headache, or...  
\- Come on, dude, ask it. - she suddenly taunted him, a sly smile forming on her face.

He kept staring at her for a while, trying to cover up his already reddened face.

\- I-I don't know what you're talking about...  
\- Yes, you do. It's gonna boil you from inside if you don't ask it, so do it, man.

It took Dipper another moment to build up the courage to ask the question that still somehow was on his mind.

\- Did you feel good?

A loud groan of annoyance escaped Wendy's mouth as she bashed her head against her pillow.   

\- Dipper, if a woman starts writhing underneath you, clamps her arms and legs around you and then keeps shouting your name, then yes, it means it was good, Dipper. In case you didn't know that.

Dipper leaned over Wendy and was about to kiss her, but they both erupted into laughter, making the embarrassed boy fell back onto his place. 

\- But you know what's the weirdest thing? - Wendy asked, lying on her side - We did it twice, and you still had to ask.    
\- Come on, I just wanted to know if I did a good job, Wendy!

Hearing that, Wendy quickly straddled hr protective boyfriend and soon Dipper had the blushing face of his lumberjill girlfriend right in front of him, her long hair swooping on both sides of his head.

\- You know, Dipper, I think you need some more proof... - her sensual voice sang next to Dipper's ears - We still have one condom left, right?

Dipper wanted to answer that, but her lips were already on his, muffling their moans. Still kissing her, he reached to the drawer, only to find his hungry girlfriend's hand there already, taking the last rubber Dipper bought the same night. She ended their kiss abruptly to take care of their protection, swiftly opening the package to slide it down Dipper's length.

\- And you know what, Dipper? - she kept talking while stroking his member, watching him arc and bend with every touch of her hand - I'm gonna keep asking if you feel good the entire time, how's that sound?  
\- Me asking that just earned us another go, so it can't be that bad, can it? - Dipper boldly blurted out.

Only when her caresses suddenly came to a halt, Dipper realised what he just said. And when Wendy impaled herself on his rod in one move and started furiously riding him the very next moment, Dipper knew he might have just earned more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150140047110/30-day-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-3) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219249/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-3-first-time-Wendip).


	4. Masturbation, Marichat, E

July of that year has already been claimed as the hottest in century, and this day couldn't be a better proof of it. It was one of these days when the air itself felt too lazy to move. Atmosphere in Marinette's dim room was fortunately colder, but it still managed to render the teenager completely stagnant, lying on the bed, trying to get some rest. Marinette was lolling back and forth, finding a perfect spot for a nap. 

Her mind drifted from one topic to another, one of them quickly started to take shape of her classmate, Adrien. Marinette closed her eyes, and clamped her arms around her pillow, imagining what would it feel like to cuddle with her blonde crush. He would be a perfect kisser, no doubt. They both closed their eyes and moved their lips closer, linking them in long, passionate kiss.

Marinette's hand involuntarily dived in between her thighs and slowly started moving back and forth, prompting her dream boyfriend to do more than just kissing. She could feel Adrien's hands roaming her back, trying to topple her to the bed. Their kiss broke and a deep moan escaped Marinette's mouth.

Their lips met again, and the two melted into one, but this time, he was greedier than before, his tongue fiddling and jousting with Marinette's. She briefly felt his hands moving up and down her back, slipping from her waist to her bottom. Marinette jolted, and saw her admirer's frisky emerald eyes, covered with a black, slick mask.

\- Chat?!

She opened her eyes only to find the frisky, purple face of her huge cat pillow staring at her judgmentally.

\- Go away... - she whispered and rolled to the other side, going back to her fantasy.

But to her disappointment, Adrien was nowhere around. When her fingers moved to her jeans again, she immediately found herself in arms of her masked partner.

\- How was that, purrincess?  
\- Chat, I was with someone else! - she shouted, trying to escape him.  
\- Was I really that bad? I thought you liked it last night...

She did. For a very short time, that is. When their lips brushed no more than twelve hours ago, Marinette for the first time wanted to bring Chat closer to her. It wasn't a forced kiss, or one that would save the whole Paris. But they were in rush, their Miraculouses were about to run out and that brief contact made Marinette sleepless for the rest of the night, feeling both excited and guilty. Adrien was her only crush... at least until now, and she had no idea what to make out of this. No wonder that Chat appeared here and now.  
Before she could realise, her hand has already slipped in her panties and was very quickly substituted by her partner's, boldly caressing her opening with his skillful fingers.  
\- Yes... - she whispered and before she realised how desperate she sounds, Cat's lips touched her own.  
The same familiar yearning from last night came back, but tenfold. Their joined lips were working together, brining back the exciting pleasure she felt when they shared a kiss. With her back pressed to the bed, she clenched her legs around Chat, locking him with her. And at the same moment, a wave of warm, electrifying feeling radiated through her body, culminating in her stomach and finally in-between her legs. Marinette groaned in displeasure when Cat's kiss finally ended, leaving her completely overthrown, with her blouse crumpled and hair in a state of disorder. Recovering from her orgasm, Marinette looked at her smiling masked lover and pressed her lips to his one more time.  

But, to her surprise, she did not kiss Chat on his lips.

Marinette opened her eyes and saw her plushie cat's long and thick tail dangling in front of her face.  
\- Maybe next time, kitty. You deserve a reward as well... - she thought, heading to the bathroom with a mental image of her naked friend in mind.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150210103785/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-4) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219264/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-4-masturbation-Marichat).


	5. Blowjob, Max x Roxanne, E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (On a side note, I tried searching for other Max/Roxanne NSFW stories, and failed. Could this be the first one?)

Max expected the visit in Roxanne’s house to end at most with some heavy make-out, perhaps some naughtiness if the odds were in their favour. They were supposed to be studying, after all, so the sight of Roxanne’s head in between his legs, licking, kissing and caressing his member was more than a bit of shock to Max.

The way she eagerly slid his pants down as soon as they reached bed has already astonished him, but her later action stunned him to the point where he could only babble a few incoherent sentences before ultimately succumbing to his girlfriend’s actions. Roxanne quickly wrapped her right hand around his member while cupping his balls with her left and unceremoniously licked his length, causing his entire body to shudder in delight. 

Even though she was ravenous for it, her moves were slow and calculated; his entire manhood was thoroughly stimulated by her hand, especially the exposed, glistening head being delicately massaged by her thumb. Initially, her tongue was only accompanying her fingers, but as Roxanne’s appetite grew, she was tasting her boyfriend more and more often.

Roxanne tried pleasuring Max orally once some time ago, and she quickly discovered then that she might not be able to keep him in her mouth without gagging for too long. As a result, her bold decision was even more puzzling and unexpected to Max, who wasn’t even able to utter a single word, observing his girlfriend giving him the ultimate treat he could imagine.

As soon as her mouth closed around him for the first time, however, Max had to make a sound. A deep groan escaped his lips and he lost her from his vision when he threw his head back to the pillow, savouring the ecstatic moment, probably with even goofier smile on his face when she begun her mischievous play.

Roxanne placed a single kiss around his wet head, getting the first taste of what was yet to come. The kiss grew in length, slowly turning into a heated craving as Roxanne was meticulously engulfing his shaft, acclimatising her mouth to her new treat. She knew she wouldn’t be able to take all of him today, but after her first failed attempt (and some practice with various long objects…), she was determined to do as much as she was capable of. 

When Roxanne felt her mouth reached her limit, she begun slowly retracting, which was met with another series of low moans and more spastic moves from her impatient boyfriend. Once she found the correct rhythm, she adjusted the tempo of her actions, speeding up or slowing down, based on Max’s reactions. Roxanne expected to feel the pressure of his hand on her head at some point, but it would seem that he restrained himself from doing so, gripping the sheets on both sides of the bed, giving her full control over her game. Truth to be told, Max couldn’t do a lot at all; the sight of her head bobbing up and down with his member slowly appearing and disappearing between her lips was enough to make him blissfully forget about the whole world around him.

But there was one view more beautiful than it - and that was Roxanne briefly turning her head up to look at him, with her angelic, wide eyes that a few seconds before were focused on his length, showing her determination and concentration at satisfying him. Eyes that despite their superficial innocence, showed signs of her flirtiness and passion that only Max had the privilege to see. 

And that sight alone has pushed Max to the edge - although sudden flick of her tongue over his penis’ head certainly played a huge role. Max grabbed the sheets of the bed harder and let out a deep and powerful moan, emptying himself in her mouth. Roxanne felt his member twitching a second sooner, and rapidly redirected her attention back to keeping her lips sealed around the hot, pulsing rod. This proved to be difficult, since Max without a warning started filling her mouth with streams of warm, musky fluid of unknown, but exotic taste that Roxanne had no choice but to gladly accept.

Max expected that Roxanne would soon let go of his penis, creating more mess on her bed than he would ever wish to, or that the hefty dose of his seed might make her cough, but instead, the red-head kept her mouth and her palms tightly closed around it. Aside from his own frantic panting, Max could only hear muffled, guttural sounds of Roxanne slowly drinking his orgasm, without showing even the slightest sign of dissatisfaction. He kept staring at the amazing scene happening in front of him, until he finally felt a breath of cold air on his member’s head when Roxanne released it from her elongated kiss.  
Once more their eyes met and Max was blessed with her radiant, though slightly mischievous smile forming on her blushing face.

\- Did you like it?

Max wanted to say something, and even in his post-orgasmic bliss he has managed to form some coherent reply, but whatever thought crossed his mind has evaporated into nothingness when Roxanne opened her mouth to lick her fingers from the last few drops of his sperm that leaked on her hands. 

Roxanne giggled upon getting only a series of stuttering parts of words as a response and crawled on her knees slowly towards her boyfriend’s torso, ultimately taking a seat on his lap. And when Max felt her wet sex touching his body, he knew that Roxanne liked what she did far more than she would probably wanted to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150280233540/30-day-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-5) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219273/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-5-BJ-Max-x-Roxanne).


	6. Clothed getting off, Ladrien, M/E

Neither Marinette nor Adrien could believe what just happened, but it would be difficult to judge which of the two teenagers considered the situation more awkward. Adrien was still surprised that the Parisian superheroine was now a frequent visitor in his house; for Marinette, disguised in her costume, sitting in Adrien Agreste's laps felt like a distant fantasy, seemingly removed from reality that suddenly came true. And yet, evening by evening, they continued their get-togethers, which at some point they had to call by their true names: dates.

Kissing changed everything, both for better and worse. They were finally a couple, satisfying their teenage desires, whilst still being limited and distant - at that moment Marinette was too afraid to take her mask off. The point of no return has been crossed, lies were told - or to be more precise, no truth has been spoken - and they will have to deal with that later. 

Not to mention that to top everything, Chat all of sudden became even more clingy and flirtatious with her - almost as if he knew, which caused her to craft her excuses for missing their patrols. Or perhaps she just noticed it more now. 

Well, at least there is no way in hell Chat will know about that, Marinette thought, trying to calm her breath. 

When she started making out with Adrien, everything felt fine, at least for a moment. Their kisses grew in length and strength, hands roaming their backs. Then Marinette moved her hips in his lap, and once she found the rhythm, she couldn't stop. It didn't help that Adrien accompanied her in their heated choreography, reacting to her movements with ones of his own. Marinette didn't have time to stop the warmth quickly building up in her loins and soon she filled Adrien's mouth with her needy moan, breaking both the kiss and the spell the two were seemingly under the whole time. 

She was still shivering, trying to contain the wave of pleasure radiating through her body, which was even more difficult now, when she had to look straight at the flabbergasted Adrien, who was slwoly coming to realisation of what he just caused. Their eyes darted down, to where their bodies touched, and they both saw a few darker spots appearing on Ladybug's pristine red suit.

At once, they both started uttering their apologies before Ladybug scuttled to the empty spot in the sofa, covering her thighs with a pillow. 

\- Adrien... I- I don't know how it happened... - she whispered.

Of course you know, you dumbass, she replied to herself. There is only one way to make it happen, and you exceeded yourself today. 

\- No, Ladybug, it's my fault - Adrien interrupted, shying away - I shouldn't let myself provoke you.

For the first time since she left his laps, Ladybug looked at him, her eyes filled with mixture of embarrassment and regret. 

\- Can I use the bathroom? - Ladybug asked after a few moments of even more humiliating silence, unable to responding to Adrien's forgiving explanations.  
\- S-Sure, no problem. - he nodded 

Still keeping the pillow over her crotch, Ladybug disappeared behind the door leading to his personal bathroom. Once he heard the water flowing, Adrien instinctively turned around, even though at least two walls separated him from Ladybug. Ladybug. The girl he just made climax in his lap, on his sofa, whilst both his father and Natalie were in the house, Adrien thought. His heart was till beating at increased pace and Adrien knew he will need some time to let that thought fully sink in. 

Several minutes have passed, and Adrien was not feeling any better - he should be weirdly proud of what he has achieved, but the look in Ladybug's eyes filled him with fear that he shouldn't have succumbed to his raging hormones, no matter how appetising the prospect of Ladybug riding him was. 

He expected Plagg to wake up any minute now, ready to make fun of him, or perhaps sarcastically congratulate on getting to the base that they shouldn't have even thought about yet. He unzipped his bag, hoping Plagg won't jump out babbling about cheese, but his Kwami, fortunately was still snoring, unaware of the whole conundrum. Adrien carried the bag to the other side of the room, locking it in the wardrobe, worried that the clunking sound of the washing machine would wake Plagg up.

Only when he closed the door, Adrien realised the washing machine was on.

Steam and warm air from the shower filled the room, causing the hair on Adrien's neck to stand out, especially when he heard the slow, wet footsteps approaching him from behind. 

She was going to use his robes, surely.   

Adrien turned around and almost immediately was pinned to the wall by the superheroine, repeating their ravenous kissing session from before, pushing the point of no return far beyond the horizon.  

The robes wouldn't have matched the mask anyway, he thought.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150361145595/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-6) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219278/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-6-getting-off-Ladrien).


	7. Dressed/Naked, Yugo x Amalia, E

Princess Amalia, much like other Sadida women had a rather contained taste when it came to her casual clothing. And it meant that in situations like these Yugo had to only lift her leafy skirt to be blessed with the sight of her wet sex. 

The two teenagers found themselves in a small clearing, taking the advantage of the short break in their journey to escape the rest of the group. For Amalia and many of her brethren, being naked while making love was almost compulsory and treated as a moment of ultimate connection to the great goddess of nature - especially in secluded places like these. Curiously though, she often preferred for her boyfriend to remain clothed (unless he couldn’t restrain himself), creating the bizarre and erotic contrast of two lovers engaging in half-naked, half-clothed sex. It probably all started with his hat, of course, which Yugo insisted on keeping on, even though Amalia knew very well what the young Eliatrope was keeping underneath. 

All Yugo needed was to get comfortable on the mossy rock in the middle of the glade Amalia chose for their love-making site and loose his pants a bit and, exposing his rod to his lover. Once the two connected, Amalia wrapped her arms and legs around Yugo’s body, receiving the same treatment in return, his swift hands working extra hard to get rid of all the clothes in his way.

The same articles of clothing that were designed to withstand jumping from tree to tree of the mighty Sadida forests had tough times surviving the hunger of a teenage Eliatrope’s fingers. As soon as Amalia engulfed Yugo’s throbbing member, she felt her intricate panties loosing their integrity, and not a moment later she was straddling him commando. The skirt itself did not last much longer, the strings untangling themselves under constant thrusting motion, completely exposing Amalia’s lower body to Yugo’s caresses.

The young Eliatrope, however, preferred taking care of her ample, firm breasts, hidden under her white top - at least until his mouth started playfully nibbling them. Surprisingly easy to untie, the last piece of clothing soon has fallen to the ground, leaving the dark-skinned girl completely naked, ready for her lover’s further actions. 

Yugo marvelled at the sight of Amalia’s enthralling, chocolate body bouncing up and down his shaft. Each time they made love, he thought he was going to explore it all with his hands or pepper it with kisses, even though he knew that the heat between them will prevent that from happening, only boosting their appetite for their next randez-vous. This time wasn’t different from others; after a few minutes of constant forceful bucking, the ravenous girl impaled herself on her lover’s penis one more time before clutching Yugo’s back and crying his name into the depth of the woods around them. Yugo’s climax followed soon, filling the naked nymph in his laps with spurts of his warmth before the two collapsed on the warm, mossy rock underneath them.

Amalia first recovered from their post-orgasmic bliss and begun collecting all of the discarded clothes (some of which were in dire need of patching with magic), leaving the young Eliatrope resting on their makeshift lovemaking place, admiring the naked beauty openly flaunting through the clearing. Even though Yugo has experienced the sight of his disrobed girlfriend innumerable times before, he was still thunderstruck by her divine elegance, his eyes shifting his attention from one part of her body to another. He could not decide what he loved more - her radiant face, long hair, the stunning, slim figure, her seductive, inviting curves, or perhaps the glistening streamlet of their combined juices clinging to the underside of her exposed thigh she decided to keep messy for a few more precious moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150361656495/30-days-otps-nsfw-challenge-day-7) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219281/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-7-dressed-naked-Yumalia).


	8. Skype sex, Wendip, E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Popcat ;)

\- Are you ready, man?  
\- Yeah, had to check the blanket.  
\- Mhm, cool... Come here, I'm waiting. 

Wendy's suggestive voice filled Dipper's ears prompting him to get even faster to his bed, eagerly waiting to spend some time with her, even if only one of them was present in the same room. Dipper adjusted his headset and hopped onto his bed, getting a stunning picture of his redhead girlfriend lying on her bed half-naked.

It became a tradition, born from necessity, for the two to spend evenings like that. With Wendy attending college and Dipper in his senior year, the couple had limited opportunities to spend time with each other. Up until last year it was only a passing problem, but one evening Wendy decided she won't wait any longer for her cautious boyfriend to make first move. Few hours and three condoms later, the couple found themselves in a conundrum - it was the last day of Summer holidays, meaning that their appetite for each other would be growing for the following two or three months. 

And so, they had to find a way to vent their passion somehow; after trying phones, messages, pictures and short clips, they both decided they need something more substantial. Even though there was something exquisite and erotic in listening to your partner describing how they remove their clothing, what they would do to you if they were next to you, nothing would compare with seeing it live. 

With the doors to their rooms locked, the gaps underneath secured with rugs and blankets, and their clothes mostly gone, the two young adults could finally spend some time together.

\- How is it gonna be this time? - Wendy asked, spreading her legs further, caressing herself through her already wet panties.  
\- Not gonna tell you, you know that. - Dipper replied, slowly taking care of his member, hearing his girlfriend's needy groan in response. - Take off your pants...

The lumberjill purred, pulling her legs up and carefully slid her red panties to her ankles, waiting for the next order.

\- Now I'm kissing you...  
\- Oh yeah...  
\- ... on your left calf.  
\- What? You tease! - Wendy protested, having to take her fingers from her opening. She was still massaging her breasts, filling Dipper's ears with her moans in anticipation of his next move. 

\- I'm going higher...

Deep sigh.

\- ...and higher...

Louder cry.

\- ...higher...

Steamy moan.

\- ...and now to the second leg.

Complaint.

\- Dipper!

Dipper couldn't contain his laughter upon seeing his girlfriend, advancing her fingers slowly up her leg to her sex, completely mesmerised by his voice, suddenly springing up on her bed after hearing his last command. The grumpy teenager sat on her bed, shouting to her laptop cam, cursing her boyfriend again and again.

\- Didn't I tell you not to do that last time?  
\- Yeah, and you loved what came next. - Dipper replied, waiting to see her reaction.

Wendy's face brightened and she retracted to her previous position, lying on her oversized pillows.   

\- How many...? - she asked softly  
\- Let's start with two... - Dipper replied, and in that moment his index and middle finger slid into Wendy's opening, letting a deep, raw moan escape her lips. Wendy felt his breath warming her wet, puffy lips, opened a moment ago by his other fingers. She dug her fingers in his ruffled hair, bringing his face even closer to her dripping sex. 

\- Dipper, please...  
\- Please what? - her boyfriend asked in seemingly impassive tone  
\- Tongue. Lick me...

A faint slurping noise filed Wendy's earpieces, and at the same time Dipper pressed his face tightly to her lower lips, dragging his tongue alongside them, causing her to shudder. She grabbed his ruffled hair, keeping him in one place, afraid that he might want to leave her unsatisfied. Dipper, however didn't even think about moving, and kept fondling her pussy, circling her clit occasionally. That seemed to have done the trick; Dipper increased his pace and the number of digits exploring her insides, and soon enough a wave of ecstasy radiated from her abdomen, spreading through her body. 

The figure on Dipper's screen curled her legs and toes instantly, tumbling back and forth a couple of times, riding out her monstrous orgasm. He could only hear her heavy breathing mixed with parts of his name, until he spotted her smiling face looking directly at him.

\- What about you? - Wendy asked watching him furiously jacking off to the image of her experiencing a powerful climax.  
\- Almost there! - he shouted  
\- Stop.  
 - What!? - Dipper shouted 

He looked back at the screen only to find his girlfriend looking at him with a lascivious, wicked smile. She was much closer to her cam than she was before, lying on her stomach, her face filling most of the screen. 

\- I said, stop.  
\- God, Wendy, I'm almost there!  
\- I know. - she responded - I was too.

The young man's breathing echoed in her ears when Dipper had to take his hand off his pulsing shaft, gripping the bedsheets. 

\- Mhm... such a nice view... - Wendy started - How long do you think you're gonna last?  
\- Wendy, please!  
\- Please... what? - she repeated with the same smugness he showed a moment ago  
\- Make me come... -  Dipper said, finally building up the courage 

The redhead adjusted her position again, bringing her head lower to the edge of the screen, as if she was observing Dipper through the glass. 

\- I think I'll start from your neck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150470376140/30-day-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-8) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219288/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-8-skype-sex-Wendip).


	9. Against a wall, Ladynoir, E

Ever since the night has started, Marinette knew that Chat was going to be even more troublesome. They were not on patrol tonight - the two superheroes were on their way to the suite on the last floor of an abandoned, half-finished hotel. Ladybug insisted on calling it "squatting", or "breaking and entering", Chat preferred the term "Cat-Cave". And both of them knew how it should really be called - a place with a bed. 

Neither of them could invite the other one to their house, since after so many years of travelling through Paris, Marinette learned that, even if blind-folded, she can recognise quarters, roads and even separate buildings of her city - by the amount of sound, changes of wind, even types of bricks underneath her feet. Chat arguably could do the same, so a third place had to be found - quickly if possible, because kisses stopped satisfying the two hormone-driven teenagers long ago, and one can only sext so much before the heat becomes unbearable.

And that heat made Adrien stop Ladybug again and again that night, each time trying to convince Ladybug to shorten their journey.

\- Chat... we're gonna get there... - Marinette said, breaking the kiss, which turned out to be a very compelling argument, she had to admit.

When he kissed her earlier, Chat was already insatiable, hungrily taking more and more of her lips. Now, with her sleek body in his arms, Marinette knew he was unstoppable.

His hands roamed her back, trying to find the way to take her costume off here, on the rooftop, in the middle of the city, whilst peppering greedily her neck with kisses, often returned.

\- Chat... Someone can see us. - she whispered, feeling cold breeze on her back when her lover finally found the way to get rid of the thin layer of clothes between them. 

The two of them kept tip-toeing on the roof of the building, their hands still exploring their craving bodies. At some point, they stepped from the shadows into the light, making them even more exposed than before. Had someone saw them, one might have thought that the superheroes were slowly dancing, if not for the fact that they had less and less clothes with each figure. 

\- Chat... - Marinette continued, trying to reason with the same person that was now standing almost fully naked in front of her, clearly showing the effects of her boyfriend's yearning.  
\- Mhm... - was the only thing Chat could respond, with his lips sealed around her pink puffy nipple. 

Suddenly, a new wave of cold hit Marinette, contrasting with the heat radiating from her throbbing loins. The fabric of the bricks on her back meant only one thing - their dance was over, and Chat won the argument without uttering a single word. 

A moment later Marinette felt not just the bricks, but every single crack in them, being trapped between the bitter wall and the hot, naked body of her friend, making sure to cover hers properly. Experiencing the pressure, she instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around Chat's torso, readying herself and preparing a warm welcome for Chat.

Marinette was lucky that Chat decided to kiss her, as her first moan would probably wake up the residents of the building underneath them. Chat's movements were far from graceful - rushed, powerful and fast-paced, each one of them taking more of her than before. Marinette responded with equally spastic moves of her thighs, clinging to the man that was giving her so much pleasure, as if she was afraid she might lose him. She knew that their love making won't last long, but with Chat's thrust getting deeper and deeper, Marinette cared less about style and silently begged for them to finish.

As if on cue, Adrien grabbed her waist and pinned Ladybug one last time, filling her balls-deep one more time. With his head out of the way, Marinette saw the Parisian skyline, hidden from her throughout their love-making session. Her eyes were filled with golden, warm, yellow lights of the city beneath them, just a moment before her own climax hit her, painting her sight with even brighter explosions of pure white. She most certainly screamed his name into the night, completely forgetting about her recent worries in favour of keeping Chat inside of her. 

The first wave of pleasure was shortly overshadowed by the feeling of wall's texture behind her, seemingly moving up when her support's knees gave up and the two linked lovers begun slowly sliding to the flat surface beneath them.  
The cold around her was once more interrupted by warmth, this time from Chat's release constantly pulsing and filling her to the brim with each of his hurried moves. Their bodies rocked a few more times before the young couple lost their strength and collapsed to the building's roof under their own weight.  
Marinette basked in the afterglow, experiencing the wild, exciting and forbidden surroundings of their impromptu love-making site, when Chat spoke, still panting wildly.

\- So, what do you think, my lady? - he wheezed - Still thinking that we should've waited until we got to our spot?  
\- I think, minou - she opened her mouth, gasping for more and more air - That we just found us a new one.  
\- The whole Paris?  
\- Mhm... - she responded admiring her boyfriend's tired, but content face, shining over the lit city of love behind him.

She saw the glimpse in his eyes just before he toppled her once more to the ground with ease. Suddenly, Marinette felt the inexplicable need to know the feeling of every single bit of Parisian roof under her back, and somehow she knew Chat was going to help her.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150471000610/30-day-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-9) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219298/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-9-against-a-wall-Ladynoir).


	10. Doggy style, Max x Roxanne, E

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Roxanne preferred making love whilst on all fours, feeling Max's grip on her thighs, getting her pussy filled from behind, whilst showing him her firm ass as an extra treat. How the eponymous "doggy style" became her favourite is a whole different story, though.

If Max could describe his girlfriend in one word, he'd say she is modest. Her natural shyness was one of the many reasons he had fallen for her and that made her stand out from the crowd of his female classmates. Once they became a couple Max was given a privilege to experience a nit wilder and more frivolous side of hers, although she still reserved it just for his eyes, expressing nothing more than a playful kiss or lap sitting in public.

When a few years later they started having sex, Max felt as if some veil has been lifted, turning his shy and dorky girlfriend into... well, his shy and dorky girlfriend that would gradually remind him of the other meaning of the word "heat".

With both of her parents working daily, the young couple would often pick her room as their love-making site of choice. This day was no different; both Max and Roxanne started taking care of each other as soon as they locked the door behind them. The two rolled back and forth on her bed, discarding their clothes as they slowly undressed each other. 

Once they were naked, Max pinned his girlfriend to the bedsheets, trapping her underneath his warm body, feasting on the sight of her wide, black eyes. The first time he saw Roxanne's face filling with the grimace of delight will be still forever burned in his mind, and was the sight he was always looking forward to when making love. 

Roxanne has already wrapped her legs around his torso, waiting for his face to brighten with the giddy smile once he enters her. But to her surprise, Max asked her to turn around, prepping an extra pillow to fit under her knees, whilst he peppered her neck and back with kisses. His hands shifted from her thighs to her exposed breasts, caressing them, as Roxanne slowly assumed the position Max had in mind. She quickly broke the kiss, wanting to ask him why he wanted to do it that way, but once she turned her head around, she immediately understood the reason.

In the large mirror in front of her, she saw the image of two naked teenagers, getting comfortable on a bed, ready to make love. The boy was quite confident, with a wicked smile forming on his face, while the girl was slightly shocked by the sight of another couple next to them, shying away from looking at her directly. 

Roxanne wasn't sure what effect having sex in front of a mirror might have on her, but once she felt Max's length next to her opening, a shiver travelled down her spine, causing her to involuntarily raise her backside, inviting him in, forgetting temporary about the spice Max has set up for her.

As the two were slowly moving in unison, Roxanne couldn't notice the dream-like image of herself having sex right opposite of hers; even though she initially tried to look away, the constant motion draw her eyes to the other couple making love just a few meters away. It honestly felt as if she was peeping on someone else, and what's worse, Roxanne seemed to like it, especially once her eyes met with the one of her counterpart.

To her, it looked like the girl in front of her was someone completely different; she never thought that so many emotions and grimaces could be crossing her visage when she was having sex. The rousing smile on her face was steadily spreading, as Max kept pounding her whilst caressing her breasts and neck; her eyes were wider that usual, showing a gleam of desire she has so far only saw in his eyes... To think that Max saw the same erotic glimmer every time she faced her when they were together was exhilarating, though perfectly reasonable, the more she thought about it.

And of course all of that was accompanied by the surreal vision of a copy of them making love just next to them, reacting to their moans and cries with the same ones, creating a feedback loop of constant turning on.  
Roxanne couldn't take her eyes from her own reflection; she grasped the edge of her bed tighter, wondering why the girl in front of her hasn't told her lover to speed things up yet.

\- Max, harder! Pound me harder! - she shouted.

Did she really just said that? Her reflection seemed to suggest so, as the smile on hers face widened at the same time as the image in front of her became shakier and shakier with each minute. 

The boy in front of her showed clear signs of an oncoming release, but more importantly, so did the girl. For the very first time in her life, Roxanne saw how she looked like during a climax, although not for long; she momentarily closed her eyes, experiencing the explosion of pleasure and warmth filling her and radiating through her shivering and spasming body. Her legs and arms soon gave up, causing both of them to collapse to the cold, soft bedsheets underneath them. 

The two laid in silence for a couple more minutes, observing the other pair in their post orgasmic bliss, cuddling and kissing each other. Last thing Roxanne saw before her eyes closed was an image of a very happy and exhausted, heavy-breathing girl, which, though now in dire need of sleep, was surely going to repeat what she was doing with her boyfriend in some time. And Roxanne already knew she want to be a spectator of that show again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [Tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150542277295/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-10) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219308/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-10-doggystyle-Max-x-Roxanne).
> 
> Also, it is racist to assume that two anthropomorphic canines would like doggy style?


	11. Dom/Sub, Yumalia, E

When Yugo was told to close his eyes, the Eliatrope instinctively puckered his lips, expecting Amalia to begin their night with a long, sweet kiss. When it did not happen, he shivered in anticipation of what else Amalia would do with his naked body.

Restraining it with vines was not something he expected. 

In a split of a second magical ropes ensnared his ankles and wrists, spreading his arms and legs apart, leaving him completely exposed on his girlfriend’s royal bed. Amalia stood right next to it, pressing her hand to to the wall, her magic flowing through the leafy structure of the castle.

She feasted on the body of young Eliatrope squirming and wriggling, trying to escape her little surprise. Yugo was not complaining about his restraining, even though Amalia knew he’d rather have control over his actions towards her… especially in bed. Today, however, she thought she might need to remind him who was he dating. 

\- So, Yugo, feeling good? I didn’t make them too tight, did I? - she mocked him  
\- Amalia…! - Yugo was only able to let out a short cry before princess put a finger on his mouth, shutting him completely. 

She then straddled him and only after she crawled to his head and manoeuvred her body so that her opening right above his mouth she let him continue his complaining. Fortunately for her, Yugo immediately started caressing her velvety folds, performing agonizingly slow licks between them, fondling each of them individually and finally stroking her swollen button, causing her body to shake with each lick.

Amalia occasionally pressed her crotch down the Eliatrope’s face, hearing his grunts and moans, but again no complaints (not that she could..,). On the contrary, Yugo seemed to enjoy pleasuring her girlfriend that way, and soon the Sadida princess was desperately clutching the bedframe columns, readying herself for an oncoming orgasm. It came swiftly, flooding the face of her young lover, giving him the sample of her fragrant, unique smell and taste.

\- I think I should repay you for that… - she sang, recovering from her climax.

Amalia changed position, and was about to - much to Yugo’s delight - turn around, but instead she straddled him again, this time much closer to his crotch. She took his stiff length, uncovered the red, glistening head and rose her thighs, ready to impale him in one swift move. 

But instead, she simply laid his penis back on his stomach and lowered herself so that the edge of her pussy touched Yugo’s rod.

Then, she begun her moves. 

If Yugo’s tongue was slow, then Amalia might have not been advancing at all. All Yugo could feel was the tingling sensation constantly firing all through his entire length - the same feeling that happened when Amalia was pleasuring him with her mouth or hands - except slower. Much, much slower. 

From his restricted position, Yugo saw Amalia’s wicked smirk on her face, getting wider the more she realised how her slow love torture affects her lover’s mind. All Yugo needed, no, desired, was to be inside her, in any form and in any position, as long as he would be able to feel her tightness and wetness around his member. But, all he could do was to writhe and recoil underneath his girlfriend, taunting him even more by giving the exposed head delicate touches every time it unsheathed.  

At some point, though, Amalia understood that her slow tormenting would have an unexpectedly premature finish, as Yugo’s breathing became more erratic, and his body was spasming underneath her more often. She sped up her tempo, causing enormous throbbing in Yugo’s loins to build up even faster than before, making him let out a weak and pleading cry.

\- Ami, please…  
\- Don’t you “Ami” me, Yugo. - Amalia snapped, stopping her moves.  
\- Amalia! Don’t stop, please! - she received in return.

Graciously granting his wish, Amalia resumed her movements, bringing the Eliatrope back to the edge of his climax. Before her boyfriend could shout her name, she grabbed his twitching member and in one swift move impaled herself on it, ending Yugo’s suffering and accepting the torrential flood of his release. Yugo’s orgasm shook his body, as he emptied himself inside his girlfriend, painting her inner walls with streams of warm, thick seed from his blue balls, ending his curse. Failing to contain himself, he kept arching, wriggling even more now that the waves of pleasure were spreading through his body. 

Being completely overwhelmed by his own orgasm, Yugo initially hasn’t noticed that the vines around his hands and feet got weaker, as their mistress was busy caressing her opening, now overflowing with her juices mixed with Yugo’s copious release.  

Amalia felt his freed hands joining hers and could only produce the same soft whimpers as Yugo a few minutes ago when he helped her caressing her pussy again. Her second orgasm was even more powerful that the first one, spraying more of her fluids on Yugo’s fingers, which she promptly licked off. 

Completely exhausted, the couple collapsed, exchanging kisses and touches, reliving the few heated and exciting moments they experienced together. 

\- So, how was it Yugo? It wasn’t too uncomfortable, was it?

As soon as they fallen to bed, Amalia’s bossy and controlling tone was immediately substituted by the caring, gentle one, which Yugo found very comforting. 

\- Nah, it was… new. - he laughed. - But you know what it means, right?  
\- Of course. - Amalia returned the mischievous smile that formed on her boyfriend’s face.  

She knew that now, the race of constant one-upping each other was on, and that one night she would had the opportunity to see the dominant and imperious side of Yugo first-hand. And she was already looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150567348720/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-11) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219314/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-11-dom-sub-Yumalia).


	12. Fingering, Tristeva, E

\- So... you want me to put my fingers in you...?  
\- Mhm. - Evangelyne replied, stroking his hand.  
\- But I have my penis for that! - Tristepin frowned - I thought you liked it...

The Cra sitting on the opposite side of the bed giggled. Poor Tristepin, he might have a heart of gold and he'd do anything to protect her of his friends, but she'd swear that sometimes he was truly clueless. Perhaps it's because until very recently he has never been with a woman, or maybe it's because he was a Iop, and a prime specimen, no less.

Their group stayed in for the night in an inn like many others they have visited so far in their travels, though fortunately this one wasn't as dingy as most of them. And since there was no point in hiding their romance, Evangelyne decided to share their room, giving them a bit more privacy than a simple tent could. (She secretly hoped that this would also give Amalia a bit more courage to make a move on Yugo, as the young Eliatrope apparently could not realise that his love for her is being reciprocated.) 

Two half-naked lovers were sitting quietly in their dimly lit room, feasting their eyes on each other's body. Tristepin, as usual, had tremendous difficulties restraining himself from jumping on his girlfriend and pinning her to the bed, ravaging and rutting her just like he'd usually do. 

Evangelyne, though superficially calm and composed, had equally big trouble averting her sight from the exposed and already rock-hard shaft of her boyfriend, trying to suppress all the fantasies of Tristepin taking advantage of her in every possible way. And throughout the last few weeks quite a lot of them have been piling up, as she promised herself she would never lose her safe, sound and very much alive boyfriend again. 

  
And even though she would gladly experience yet another night of them having sex in the same, predictable way, Evangelyne decided she needs to teach her drooling Iop-brain a few important titbits about the female anatomy.

\- Yes, I know that you still have it, and I still love it. - she started, placing a kiss on his cheek - But, you know, a woman likes to try new things every now and then...

She took his hand and moved in in between her legs, crawling next to him. Tristepin instinctively touched her lower lips, sending unexpected jolts through Evangelyne's body.   

\- Did I do something wrong? - he gulped  
\- N-no, Pinpin... - Evangelyne replied, clutching her hand around his wrist, preventing him from moving it away - On the contrary...

She pressed his hands to her folds again, making her boyfriend feel her wetness that accumulated throughout their slow build-up. He was about to ask her what to do, but just before their lips sealed again he already received an answer.

\- Just be yourself, honey. - she said slowly leaning on his body, pressing him to the pile of pillows behind him.

And that's what he did.

The same wave of pleasure exploded through Evangelyne's body again tenfold when two of his fingers entered her warm canal, giving her the first taste of what was yet to come. Tristepin begun rapidly shoving his fingers faster and faster, trying to mimic his best (and only) technique that so far always brought his girlfriend to orgasm. Thus, he was quite surprised that a sharp groan escaped Eva's mouth, prompting him to question his actions. 

\- Slower, Pinpin, I-I want to savour this... - she whispered, her voice cracking under his touch. 

Tristepin decided not to question Evangelyne's orders, even though he'd swear that the most prevalent phrases he'd hear from her when they were having sex were "Faster", "Harder" and "Stronger" in any combination and frequency. 

But as their embrace begun merging the two into one, he slowed down his movements, hearing Eva's satisfied moans in response. He suddenly felt her hand again next to his, guiding his left out thumb towards from its current position to the top of her entrance.

\- Eva...? - he asked, breaking their kiss again.  
\- Ssh, do it. Just be careful. - she whispered seductively into his ear

Without thinking too much, Tristepin nudged the place Evangelyne guided him with the tip of his thumb, feeling small, slightly more stiff part underneath it. He touched it again, trying to trace its shape, but the effect of his work had immediate results; his girlfriend was already wriggling and writhing around his fingers, but once he rubbed the small button of hers, her movements became even more spastic, and her cries more steamy.    

Pushing it forward, he circled the magical spot, hearing her muffled moans on his neck, intuitively speeding up as her nails dug into his body. Sooner than he could have imagined, her inner walls clamped around his fingers, coating them with copious amounts of her slick, warm juices. Evangelyne clutched her arms and legs around his torso and a loud wail echoed trough the room, following her shaky orgasm. 

Speechless Tristepin observed the fascinating, heated spectacle happening in his laps, as his girlfriend was steadily coming down from her orgasmic high, heavily breathing and gasping for air with each deep inhale. Once again he was about to ask her how does she feel, but the Cra was faster this time as well, planting a long, sloppy kiss on his lips one more time.

\- See - she wheezed - how much more fun we can have?

Her flabbergasted boyfriend nodded, still mesmerised by the image of his fervid girlfriend being brought to her peak just with his fingers.

\- Next time I'm gonna show you what you can do with your tongue.    
\- My tongue? - he asked sheepishly - But I use it to taste stuff!  
\- And that's exactly what I'm talking about... - she grinned, peppering his chest with kisses, gently trailing towards his swelled rod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150619210855/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-12) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219320/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-12-figering-Tristeva).


	13. Rimming, NULL

Nope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stand by, sin will resume shortly.


	14. In public place - Adrinette, E

At that time of night, the lights in their apartment were usually turned off. In many cases, they might have been dimmed, so that only a faint glow would illuminate the faces of the young couple. But tonight, Adrien Agreste wanted to surprise Marinette and spice their evening. His wife wasn't totally convinced if his idea was entirely safe - although once she heard about it, the throbbing yearning between her legs became even more insufferable than it already was.

She still had her doubts when her breasts and her flat stomach touched the cold surface of their window, but once Adrien's length found its place between her buttocks, Marinette slowly drifted away, oblivious of the still busy street underneath them. 

At that time Rue de Bacalié was still crowded, with many shops and restaurants opened way past midnight. Marinette was wondering if anyone down there bothered to take their eyes from the shop displays and look up - and if they did, would anyone recognise them? Was what they were doing even legal?

At the same time, Adrien was making sure that none of that pesky thoughts lingered too much on Marinette's mind. He slid his fingers between hers, tightly gripping her palms and giving Marinette something to hold on to, all whilst peppering her neck with butterfly kisses, prepping her for his next batch of caresses.

\- Adrien... we shouldn't be doing that. You remember how it ended last time, right? - she whispered, trying to hide her moans, as is someone could hear them.

He responded with a low groan, still kissing her neck. Of course he had to remember the photo that made Alya and her blog truly famous. Most retweeted, reblogged, reposted and re-whatevered scene of that fateful year showed two Parisian superheroes, lying on a rooftop, passionately melting their half-naked bodies into one.   

\- Ladybug and Chat Noir doing it on a roof of some building... It didn't bothered you that much back then, did it? - Adrien moved his hands to fondling her breasts again, waiting to hear her moaning.

\- Yeah, but... That's in the past. We can't just jump from one building to another. We're not longer superheroes, Adrien. - she replied sharply with a sorrow voice.

Her words must have struck a chord in Adrien, since Marinette soon felt that Adrien caresses stopped abruptly, as well as and his slow, empty thrusts. She opened her eyes and saw a faint reflection of his husband staring at her mischievously. 

\- We've got a roof. - he spoke calmly - And I still have my costume.  
\- Me too. 

The two kept staring at each other's face in the glass for a few more seconds, before they both rushed to their wardrobe. 

\- If someone sees us, you are dead.    
\- Me-ouch, what a way to go, my Lady. - Adrien said, admiring his wife slipping into her red, dotted outfit again. 

He quickly slid the metal staircase to their roof down and the two jumped up, ready to embark on one more adventure.

Had Marinette brought her phone, she would be thoroughly unsurprised that Alya had a great view of them whilst sitting with Nino in a restaurant across the street.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150740763335/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-14) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219325/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-14-in-public-place-Adrinette).


	15. Sweet and passionate, Starco M/E

\- Marco...  
\- Don't worry, Star, I got it! - Marco hurried, hearing his girlfriend's soft voice.

Marco wanted their evening to be perfect, so he tried his best at making the atmosphere in his room as cozy as possible. After years of dating, the two young adults have finally decided to move forward with their relationship, and last thing Marco wanted was to disappoint or repel his Mewnian girlfriend. The candles, the music, the mountain of pillows around, he made sure to made that night memorable. 

Star's voice prompted Marco to slow down his kisses he placed on her bare stomach. He didn't want to rush things too much, but at the same time knew that he might warm her up properly. 

But despite his efforts, he still could hear some gripe in her voice.

\- Marco... - she whined, clutching her hands to the boy's hair, tugging him slightly.  
\- Star, is something wrong? Is it the kissing? Or the music? Or-  
\- Marco Diaz! - she fumed, bringing the disoriented boy back to his senses.

She got up from her vertical position, prepping her body against the biggest pillow.  

\- You don't have to be so careful, y'know... - she started, stroking his exposed chest - I know that you want to make everything right, and sweet for me, but I can handle stuff, you know?

Marco looked in her understanding, gleaming eyes, and before he could say anything, Star leaned and whispered a few phrases into Marco's ear. Even in the reddish glow of the candles his face turned from pink to dark crimson. 

\- From now on, I'll be the sweet, you be passionate, okay? - Star asked before her boy pinned her to their bed, fulfilling her request. And for the first time, Star thought that they might run of pillows by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150746099695/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-15) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219330/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-15-sweet-passionate-Starco).


	16. 69, Yumalia, E

For Amalia, the height of her boyfriend has never bothered her, much to the relief of Yugo, who for the longest time thought she might have not even noticed him because of that. Even though the two lovers were roughly the same age, Yugo's abnormal growing process rendered him around a head-and-a-half shorter than his girlfriend. 

As a result, when the two were making love, Yugo's face would be often found somewhere in between Amalia's breasts - and truth to be told, she had absolutely no problem with that. There was one position the two teenagers did not try though, and it was pleasuring each other orally simultaneously. They both loved doing it to the other one, but they knew that performing it at the same time would require  slightly more stretching on Amalia's part than she was comfortable with.

Thus when Yugo asked her they should try it, she was a bit surprised. She knew that Yugo's fingers would stimulate her as well as his mouth, but given the choice, Amalia would easily choose the latter. Sadly, the same could be said for Yugo - a handjob from a princess was nothing compared to the inviting warmth of her mouth all around his length.

Amalia made sure the door to her chambers was closed, and leaped to her bed, already occupied by her naked boyfriend. She turned around and crawled to her prize, giving it a few strokes before fully engulfing it. She could feel Yugo's hot breath just a few inches too far from her opening, driving her absolutely crazy. 

And then, blue light flashed somewhere behind her, and Amalia felt her lower lips are being caressed by the delicate texture of Yugo's tongue. She moaned, letting go of his boyfriend's penis,  turning around to confirm if Yugo really just did what she thought about. Two small portals were levitating in between his face and her crotch, shortening that insufferable distance, allowing both of them to taste each other at the same time. 

With a smirk on her face, Amalia went back to tasting her inventive boyfriend, already thinking about the whole new world of possibilities that has just opened for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: For the record, using [this image](https://67.media.tumblr.com/96319889178fd7420a29abcd1982ca2f/tumblr_inline_o8x9s0I6HE1skh5zy_1280.jpg) as a base, and a bit of photoshopping, I have concluded that by season 3 Yugo would be tall enough to have 69 with Amalia (as opposed to [this one](https://s3.amazonaws.com/ksr/assets/001/577/415/fb8ea9bab7536a2e35236d0c9eb80d33_large.jpg?1391033644)). Clearly that was an intentional change by Ankama, thus confirming that Yumalia will be canon soon. That means that this prompt takes place somewhere prior to s3. This is what fanfic authors have to do to make sure that the sex scenes between two non-existent members of two non-existent races from a non-existent world are realistic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150746224340/30-day-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-16-69) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219338/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-16-69-Yumalia).


	17. On the floor - Wendip, E

Wendy never expected them to get to the first floor, as they probably wouldn't be able to pass the landing without getting into each other's pants. Sofa was much safer choice, as their momentum seemed to aim for that place of their living room. As a result, when Wendy's naked backside touched the carpet in their living room, even she was slightly surprised by Dipper's unbridled appetite.  
She knew that those few weeks of separation probably has put his self-control to the test, although she never thought that he would let go of his brakes the moment he stepped into their small house. The corridor got filled with their discarded clothes as they slowly waltzed through it. Once on the ground, and with her legs high in the air, Dipper entered Wendy sharply, letting their lips part only for short intakes of air.

Their hasty love making reminded her of the times when they were attending different schools hundreds of miles away from each other, and had very limited opportunity to spend time with each other. That often resulted in them having sex in random, makeshift places, which they had to scout ahead from the prying eyes of their families. With a sweat on his brow Dipper kept plunging into his wife, keeping her legs on his shoulders, admiring her plentiful red hair spread on the carpet and her breasts steadily bouncing with each thrust. Wendy tried removing the rest of his upper clothes, up to no avail - the twisted combination of their limbs, paired with Dipper's determination to bring them both to their release prevented Wendy from doing so. Their room was filled with loud sounds of their bodies smacking, mixed with their shared moans, as they both sped up. 

Wendy wasn't disappointed when Dipper finished first; truth to be told, it reminded her even more about the time they were teenagers, too horny to wait for each other. Besides, Wendy wasn't far behind, and the combined work of their hands quickly made the lumberjill writhe and squirm underneath Dipper's body. The two lay on the floor, breathing in unison, savouring each other's presence. Their bodies were still entwined, one of them occasionally twitching and convulsing, sending more shocks and shivers throughout the other one.

\- That was a nice way of saying "hi" - Wendy started, planting one more kiss on Dipper's reddened face  
\- At least now you know that I did not cheat on you - he wheezed.

She greeted his gallant response with a soft giggle, letting her tired husband fall next to her.

\- Dipper, you remember we have a sofa, right?  
\- Mhm - she received a low groan in response  
\- And we have a shower, you know.  
\- I thought you said it's too small for both of us. - Dipper replied, sending her a sly smile as he turned his head to look at her.  
\- I meant it for you. - Wendy snapped

Despite his best efforts, the six hours of car trip back home left its print on Dipper's fragrance, and having sex hasn't helped that. Wendy reached between her legs, feeling that the hefty proof of his faithfulness started seeping from her opening onto the darned carpet.

\- Although now that you made such a mess, I might re-evaluate that thought... - she winked, giving her finger a lick.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150859689980/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-17) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219346/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-17-on-the-floor-Wendip).


	18. Lazy morning sex - Adrinette, E

A beam of sunshine traced the face of Adrien Agreste, causing him to wake up. His first thought was that neither his cellphone nor his alarm clock hasn't alerted him about the time, which could only mean one thing - it was either Sunday or Saturday. He then felt his wife sleeping next to him, which narrowed it down to Sunday, as she would still like to get up on Saturdays to check the shop. 

Her face was filled with a beaming smile, forming the image too precious to disturb. Still, Adrien somehow knew what she was dreaming about, and had to ask her.

\- Feeling good, princess? - he started, gently stroking her blue hair.  
\- Not thanks to you. - she replied, waking from her shallow sleep - Chat Noir did all the work last night...

Adrien moved around, pressing his body to Marinette's naked back, sending delicate shivers through down her spine, enjoying the view of her goosebumps-filled back.

\- And what did he do? - he asked, slowly tracing shapes on her shoulders.  
\- He was amazing... - Marinette sang, melting into her pillow, getting reminded of the past night.

It was Adrien's shift to patrol the city, and he had gotten a bit too much into his alter-ego, since he decided to remind his wife of the time when she did not know who was behind the black mask, but would happily invite him into her room anyway. He was dominant, rough and passionate, and even the slightest memory of it made Marinette squirm and twist under her bedsheets, all in front of her husband, filling him with wicked sense of pride. 

\- But he was too fast... - she suddenly added, fondling her breasts - I wish he could have stayed longer...  
\- Maybe I could be of some help? - Adrien said, placing a few kisses on the back of her neck.

He received a faint gasp as a reply, before Marinette rolled over, welcoming him between her legs. Adrien fulfilled his unspoken promise - slowly, he started with a long series of kisses all over her breasts, moving down to her already wet opening, forming another wet spot on their bed.

He pressed his mouth to her lower lips, careful not to let his slightly rugged, unshaven jawline touch her thighs. Marinette arched when she felt his tongue enter her opening, drinking her juices one lick at a time. She often thought that through all of these years some of the feline traits of his superhero persona had to seep under the costume Adrien was wearing, as his movements were nothing short of miraculous. 

Knowing his princess well, Adrien have learned when to stop; feeling that Marinette was already warmed up, he reversed his journey through her flat stomach, landing between her breasts and getting ready to enter her once more. The same series of kisses that enthralled Marinette were now applied to her chest, circling around her nipples and between her mounds. Adrien made sure not to leave neither of them behind; the one not currently kissed was given a delicate treatment of his fingers, much to the enjoyment of Marinette. 

At some point even Marinette thought that her husband is taking to long, and with a gentle tug of her hands, he brought him up, pleading for him to join her. Despite his slow movements, Adrien managed to fill her completely in one go, making her bend in his arms upon first contact. She embraced him fully, crossing her arms and legs around his torso, waiting for a next round of his agonisingly heavy thrusts. Her sex was already sending way too many signals to her brain each time he moved inside her, so Marinette had no idea how long Adrien was burrowing inside her. She knew though, that at his pace she won't last long, especially that her neck and face were peppered with his kisses each time he advanced.

Her final moan wasn't as loud as Adrien remembered from last night, but was deep and raw enough to bring him over the edge as well, spilling inside her with series of slow bursts, prolonging her orgasm. Her hair were in even bigger mess than when they started making love, and probably the same could be said about his, as Marinette had to clutch something when her climax hit her. Once the waves of pleasure subsided and her breathing returned to normal, Marinette opened her still sleepy eyes, looking into her husband's emerald green eyes.

\- Mhm... I don't think this morning could get any better... - she said,, stretching her arms

A smile appeared on his face, as Adrien leaned to whisper a few words into her ear.

Ten minutes later Adrien was still sitting in the kitchen with Plagg helping him keep an ice pack at his chin, pondering why "How about a blowjob from Ladybug?" was not romantic enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150931754645/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-18) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219349/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-18-morning-sex-Adrinette).


	19. Outdoors, in the woods - Wendip, E

Two teenage figures were running through the thick forest surrounding a remote part of the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. The woods there were crossed with myriads of unmarked paths and trails, confusing even the locals, as they could swear some of them would appear and disappear at will, deliberately messing with their minds. 

None of that concerned the tall red-headed teenager and her slightly younger boyfriend, swiftly navigating through the woods with ease. She knew this place her entire life, he has managed to learn all about it within a few summers. As the holidays have just begun, the young couple found it troublesome to get a comfortable place to spend time together, so the woods almost instantly became a natural candidate, despite all the oddities around. They would often sneak out to a few clearings only they knew about to make love on a hastily set up blanket. But today, even that would take too long for Wendy.

Not sooner than they lost Mystery Shack from their sight, Wendy pulled her jeans down and leaned on a nearby tree, exposing her glistening opening to Dipper, who was already getting rid of unnecessary clothes. Mesmerised by the sight and smell, he found himself balls deep inside her just a moment later, not knowing how he could pull his pants down that fast.  

Wendy secured her position by clutching to the nearest branches and pushing her boots to the ground. But even that did not stop a few leaves from falling to the ground with each thrust, signifying the magnitude of their wanton activities. Wendy was also supposed to look around for intruders, but the overwhelming pleasure quickly rendered that impossible. She turned her head around, trying to get a peak of her boyfriend steadily pushing his length in and out. Dipper's job was easier every minute, as her opening was already soaking when he first touched it, and was getting progressively wetter every time he rammed his manhood into his girlfriend's sex.  

There was something primal and exciting about having sex in the forest, amongst the same trees that she used to climb as a child and in the glades where she used to camp. These childhood places were now giving the grown-up versions of them even more and exciting opportunities to have fun. In Dipper's notes Wendy read about nymphs and dryads - woman-like creatures that lived in hollow trees or ponds, and would often frolic around the woods naked, luring young men and woman into their seductive dance. Her first thought was that they were probably a bunch of hippies that wouldn't accept the fact the sixties have ended, but the more she thought about it, the more alluring it sounded.

Fuelled by the mouth-watering sight of Wendy's buttocks in front of him and her steady moans, Dipper kept assaulting her entrance, gripping her waist whilst slowly leaning on her back, as he felt his orgasm was coming. Wendy was rapidly approaching her peak as well, and truth to be told, she was not sure what she'd like more - a quick, fast paced release, or slower, more delicate ending. She knew that Dipper was capable of both, but she wasn't sure if their current state allowed them for more than a few minutes of delight.

Luckily, Dipper answered the dilemma for her - his short breath on her neck, combined with the syllables of her name Dipper tried shouting through his gasps were a clear sign of him coming. And sure enough, with one last groan, he grabbed her waist tighter and emptied himself, filling her insides with his warm release. That was the final push for her as well - her walls, now painted white, clamped around his member, milking the last drops of his seed. Dipper could feel her orgasm radiating through her body, concentrating on her shaky legs, which slowly started to give up, having to support both of them. 

Their position, beloved by Wendy, suddenly became difficult to maintain, so Dipper had to secure his girlfriend so that she wouldn't topple to the ground. He quickly rested his arms on the same tree, briefly touching Wendy's palms, knuckles white from gripping the branches too hard.

\- Oh god, I needed that, Dipper. - Wendy finally spoke, turning back to see her equally spent lover behind her, aiming for a kiss. - Now, let's go back so no one can notice us missing.

They cleaned up the mess (which proved to be rather difficult, with a small pool of their mixed juices forming on the ground between Wendy's legs), and headed towards the Shack, still brimming with energy. Had Wendy looked behind, she'd see three slim, otherworldly feminine figures nodding silently, wondering when the young lovers would return to their domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150932088120/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-19) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219356/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-19-Outdoors-Wendip).


	20. Your own kink - Having fun, Yumalia & Tristeva

Evangelyne did not remember whether it was her, or Amalia that proposed their double get-together earlier that day. Come to think of it, the entire beginning of this evening was somewhat blurry, hidden behind a thick veil of bamboo milk foam, its taste still lingering in their mouth. 

She was, however, almost sure that her Sadida friend was the first to undress in front off all of them, which prompted Evangelyne, as well as Yugo and Pinpin to get out of their clothes soon enough, fuelled by the extra bit of alcohol in their veins giving them enough courage to do that in front of each other.  
Somewhere, deep in her mind she vaguely remembered something about a contest between the two pairs being set-up that was supposed to spice their night a bit. Whether their current activities met the rules was a difficult matter to decide.

They moved their beds together, allowing the two pairs of lovers to have a bit more space than had they've been frolicking alone. Evangelyne's vision was somewhat blurry, as she was constantly rising up and down, engulfing Tristepin's length with each of her moves. Her Iop boyfriend kept his hands on her backside, maintaining the pace for quite a few solid minutes so far.  
She was quite proud of how long was he able to keep his urges on the leash, as Eva would suspect that if not for the competitive aspect, he'd have flooded her so far at least once, especially with the image of her breasts bouncing up and down in front of his face.  

Despite the visual obstructions, Eva had a great view on her friend, whose head was now situated somewhere between Yugo's legs, bobbing up and down, making his shaft disappear between her lips with each stroke. Eva thought that the discrepancies between Tristepin's and Yugo's manhoods would embarrass the latter - Tristepin was, after all, a Iop, and a very well endowed one - but it would seem that spending time with Amalia did some wonders on his insecurity regarding his height. It was true - even though Yugo was mighty impressed when he first saw his friend's penis (not for long, as it got quickly buried between buttocks of the blonde Cra), he has already proven Amalia that he was able to stand up to the task of pleasuring her. The two changed their position, so that Yugo had easier access to Amalia's lower lips, which he decided to stimulate with his skillful fingers.

Eva could already hear the panting of the Sadida princess, roughly at the same time as her lover underneath her started to gasp and moan louder and louder with each passing second. Her walls were already worn out from all the love making they've been up to so far, which meant that just a few more strokes of Pinpin's penis would bring her to her sweet climax Eva was so longing for. 

A minute later several things happened simultaneously.

Eva was finally released from her boyfriend's torment, as her inner walls started contracting around his length, coating it with her own juices from her own climax. At the same time, Tristepin grabbed her ass even thoghter, pulling her down his length as hard as possible, filling her with spurts of his release.

Next to them, Eva heard a faint cry of her friend, who was now being subjected not only to Yugo's hands, but also his tongue. a few seconds later he has managed to bring his girlfriend to the edge of her climax by meticulously assaulting her lower entrance. Amalia gasped for air, emitting a loud cry of pleasure, far bigger than Eva could have imagined, temporarily losing the grip on Yugo's manhood. 

But even in her shattered state, Amalia dipped down once more, enveloping Yugo's penis with her mouth, giving him a few more strokes before accepting his orgasm into her mouth. 

The two pairs kept riding their orgasms out for a couple more minutes, until all of them collapsed on their respective beds, looking at their tired, but content partners and their equally spent friends.  

\- So... who won? - Pinpin was the first to ask the question that was not so much on their mind, but rather unceremoniously discarded under their beds some time ago.

\- I think we did - replied Amalia - We lasted the longest, didn't we?.  
\- But... wasn't the point of it to make our guys cum as fast as possible? - added Eva, scratching her head in confusion. 

The four adventurers looked at each other in silence, trying to figure out the solution to their conundrum - if such existed in the first place. But once Eva and Amalia's eyes met, the answer came to them almost immediately. 

\- I think it's fair to say it was a tie... - Amalia said - What do you say we meet some other time for a play-off?

The happy, but exhausted looks on her friends faces was enough to settle the score, at least for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/150993399910/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-20) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219361/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-20-group-Tristeva-Yumalia).


	21. Shower sex - Ladynoir, E

\- Kitty, was that really your idea of "cooling down"?

Not so long ago the two Parisian superheroes were chasing criminals - actual, dangerous and armed individuals - through half of their city and stopped them only with a bit of Ladybug's ingenuity regarding the use of her yo-yo. And while the gendarmerie took care of the convicts, the tired duo had to escape to calm down.  

Marinette thought that Chat's idea was immature and impractical, to say the least. But at the same time, the water dripping down from the stone gargoyle above their heads was oddly revitalising, and it provided much needed refreshment after their thrilling night escapade. Even though the drizzle ended some time ago, the collected water was still travelling down the pipes, pouring directly onto the heads of the two heroes.  

Marinette wasn't sure what the bishops administrating the church beneath would say about Chat Noir and Ladybug using the centuries-old water conveying system as a cheap shower, but the potential outrage was the least important thing for her right now, as her mind was shrouded by her partner hungrily mashing his lips with hers.

The fact that they were also soaking wet did not help Marinette, since the only thing she was able to think about was getting out of her costume - and it would seem Chat gladly shared that idea. She tried reasoning with him, but that made his kisses only grow in strength. Once she turned her back to him and pressed it to his torso, she knew there was no escape from Chat's merciless hunger, especially after a night like that one, when both of them had to release their pent-up emotions.

She soon felt the cold sting of water droplets on her bare back, as Chat was slowly sliding her red attire down, exposing her body to his caresses and the warm air around them. Preparing for the inevitable, Marinette found two sturdy stone edgings that she immediately clutched to, knowing that soon she will need to be secured from Chat's impatient thrusts.

But to her surprise, Chat seemed to focus only on pleasuring her, tracing her exposed sides and breasts with his hands, whilst peppering her neck with another round of kisses. At the same time, she could clearly feel his length poking through his suit, occasionally brushing her buttocks, reminding her of his throbbing need.

\- Chat... - she mewled once she felt it again, wondering if all of that was Chat's idea of making her suffer a bit more.

As she was about to turn around to tear his suit apart, she finally felt it, the warmth of his rod sliding tantalisingly alongside her folds, prompting her to bend her body. Marinette lifted one leg, giving her lover better access to her opening. Against her expectations, Chat's moves were slow and calculated, supplying her with his steady, but powerful rhythm.

Soon Marinette had to change her position again, turning around to face her lover. And almost immediately Marinette felt the cold texture of stone carvings on her back, when Chat pressed her to the wall behind her, still thrusting in and out. Marinette did not forget about her secure edgings, though, and with one jump, she lifted her feet off the stone cornice, clamping her legs around Chat's torso. 

Chat's hands manoeuvred to her bottom to further protect her, even though he knew that the athletic and agile Ladybug would have no problem with staying in that position. Marinette, however, wasn't so sure, as Chat's rocking brought her to the boiling point much faster than she thought. With her arms still high in the air, she shouted his name, moments before the two collapsed when Chat's orgasm hit him equally hard.  

The two lovers kept panting, trying to catch breath after their adrenaline-filled night, when Marinette noticed that something was missing. 

\- Chat, I think our shower broke down.

Indeed, only a few single drops of water were dripping from the grotesque mouth of a gothic dragon, leaving the superhores as sweaty and in need of refreshment as they were at the start of their love-making.  

\- We could try the fountains... - Chat winked - They can't all be occupied!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/151130371310/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-21) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219366/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-21-shower-sex-Ladynoir).


	22. On the desk, Starco, E

\- Marco! Marco Diaz! 

Without any warnings, Star barged into Marco's room, shouting her boyfriend's name. She found him, as she expected, sitting in his desk, buried between stacks of books, preparing for his exams. Various cans and bottles of drinks were scattered all around his room, making it indistinguishable from any other room in the entire dormitory. 

Marco instantly rose up, wanting to ask Star what caused her panic. But the princess was already clutching his arms when he turned around, staring directly at him, with horror in her eyes. 

\- Marco! I. Have. Meat!

Marco looked at his nervous girlfriend, who was still panting wildly as if she ran a country mile. He pondered if that minute of weirdness that drew him away from his textbook will affect his score.

\- Good for you, Star. - he slowly replied - We. Have. A. Microwave!  
\- No, you don't understand, Marco. - she grabbed his shirt - MEAT. Mewnian. Heat.

Realisation slowly hit the young man, making him understand why Star was so anxious. It was their first year at college, only a few weeks after their first holiday and their first night spend together. Marco knew that being Star's boyfriend was filled with twists and turns other couples didn't had to deal with.. It looked like being her lover was going to be even weirder. The memory of her mewberty spree were still vivid in his memories, and he often wondered if anything like that could happen again.

An answer was slowly unveiling in front of him.

\- Star... Star, I have an exam tomorrow. Y-You have as well. - Marco tried reasoning with Star, who was climbing onto his revolving chair, peppering his face with kisses.  
\- I can jinx your teacher, Marco. - she whispered into his ear. - Besides, you'd pass it anyway.

Her voice, normally high pitched was now low and captivating, making their discussion much more difficult to concentrate on. 

\- But that's not how we do that on Earth... - Marco stared explaining Star the gravity of the situation. She wasn't listening, as she already started getting comfortable in his lap, trying to undo his belt. Marco wasn't exactly sure what to do - on one hand, he was about to have sex with his girlfriend, something he'd normally cherish and couldn't wait for. On the other - that night could be more important that he'd think, and he was sure that with enough persuasion, Star could wait a day.

But then she moved, ever so slightly in his lap, and Marco felt her.

\- Star... Is it just me, or you're not...  
\- ... wearing anything under my skirt, Marco.  

He looked into her bright, blue eyes and saw not the wild, unpredictable, uncontrollable mewberty monster, but his girlfriend, Star Butterfly, who was still wild and unpredictable, but very much in control.     

His books fell to the ground almost instantly, as Marco grabbed Star's waist, getting ready for a very short trip to his bed. But even that distance was too long for the hungry Mewnian princess, who instead clutched him and make them crash onto his desk. More clutter dropped to the ground when the two teenagers started undressing each other and making their makeshift sex spot more comfortable. "Undressing" was an overstatement though, since the moment Marco got rid of his pants, Star decided she won't wait any longer.  
With her legs high up in the air, Marco quickly entered her, receiving a high-pitched lustful moan in return. 

Marco was very glad for the existence of the Mewnian contraceptive remedies, as it would be impossible for him to reach for his backpack, especially with Star's legs and arms clamped around his body. And even if he could, he was not sure if he could resist the teenage, lusty princess, writhing impatiently on his desk.

A small pile of empty energy drinks cans rattled every time he rammed balls deep into Star, constantly hearing her moans telling him to hurry. And even though he did, the hunger in his enthralled girlfriend's eyes told Marco that their quickie won't end any time soon.

A cold breeze stung him in the face when the vibrations from their feverish rocking opened the window above Marco's desk. He looked up, seeing the night sky brightened with a full moon, illuminating Star's face.

"At least it’s gonna be predictable", he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/151130463355/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-day-22) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219376/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-22-on-the-desk-Starco).


	23. Trying new position, Wendip, E

\- Dipper, are you sure this is how it's supposed to work?

A concerned voice arose amongst the tranquillity of a small wooden house, as Wendy Corduroy was rather sceptical of her boyfriend's plans. On its own, that wasn't anything unusual - reasoning behind Dipper's actions would often be a mystery even to himself. This situation, however, was slightly more delicate. 

The two young adults were currently lying on on their bed, with various pieces of clothing scattered around it. The atmosphere of their late afternoon rendez-vous was steadily rising up, until Dipper proposed to try a new position he found. 

Several minutes have passed since the two lovers assumed the correct combination of their bodies shown in the printed picture (or more appropriately, schematics), trying to achieve a form that could resemble the one on the printed piece of paper. The biggest difference was that series of images showed quite clearly a _happy_ couple, enjoying their activity, which couldn't be said about Wendy and Dipper. 

\- Dipper... I don't think I can move. - Wendy groaned, still waiting for her boyfriend to give them the next step necessary to achieve an ultimate, promised, orgasm-yielding position.

Dipper, however couldn't do much - the notes he had seemed to assume way bigger amount of limbs for each of the participants than normal. And Dipper could swear that if looked correctly, the number of people having sex differed between each step. When he looked from his plans, he met his girlfriend's impatient stare, and had to finally admit defeat.

\- Alright, I confess. I have no idea how this position is supposed to work. - Dipper sighed despondently, tossing the piece of paper aside. 

He was surprised to feel Wendy's breath on his neck a few moments later, when they both untangled each other, followed by her gentle kisses peppering their way to his mouth.

\- So tell me, Dip... Why did you even bother bringing this thing?  
\- I didn't want you to think I'm predictable! Cos you know, we mostly did it one way... - he shied away from an oncoming kiss, only to be greeted by Wendy's soft giggle.  
\- No offence, Dipper, but being predictable is kinda part of you... - she giggled, leaning for yet another kiss, this time fully returned. - So just lie back and relax, I'm gonna take care of any innovations from now on, 'kay?

Neither Wendy not Dipper knew the name of the position they found their entwined bodies in a minute later. And for that matter, they weren't sure if Wendy's idea was even a proper position, recognised by any book or website on that topic. But by the time sun has set, they both knew they will need to try it again some time soon.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/151279436850/30-days-nsfw-otps-challenge-day-23) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219381/1/Nautiscarader-s-NSFW-OTPs-challenge-day-23-new-position-Wendip).


End file.
